


Flowers Fix Everything

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bruises, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of gunshot wounds, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Steve told you to go right…but you didn’t.  Now it’s up to you to make everything better, and nothing makes things better quite like flowers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Flowers Fix Everything

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Steve told you to go right. . .but you didn’t. Now it’s up to you to make everything better, and nothing makes things better quite like flowers.

**Warnings** – Blood, Bruises, Mentions of gunshot wounds, Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.2K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

YN slammed her hands down on the counter and gave a pleading look to the man standing in front of her. "I screwed up. I screwed up big time."

"Um, okay," the man whispered as his eyes raked over her appearance. If he hadn't already recognized her as one of the Avengers, the torn and bloody clothes coupled with the numerous cuts and bruises peppering her hands and face would've made him think he was dealing with a mad woman. But the longer he stared at her, the crazed look in her eyes was slowly starting to convince him that he might not be too far off the mark.

"Do you have flowers that say I'm an idiot?" she asked with a manic laugh. "What am I saying? You're a florist. Of course you have a bouquet for idiots."

The florist swallowed hard. "What kind of flowers are you looking for? Get well soon, or. . ."

YN groaned and leaned forward as she banged her forehead repeatedly on the glass countertop. "Why didn't I go right?" She looked back up to meet the florist's gaze again. "He said to go right, but did I go right? Nope. You know why? 'Cause I'm an idiot." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm the idiot that might have very well gotten my boyfriend killed."

At the mention of the word boyfriend, the florist's curiosity overwhelmed his fear. "Your boyfriend?"

Sighing, YN banged her head against the counter some more as though she hadn't heard him. "If I'd only gone right none of this would've happened. But no, I had to go left and now he's in the med wing with a bullet in his gut." She raised her head and gave the florist a somber look. "Has anyone ever taken a bullet for you?"

"Um, no."

Glancing over to her right, YN saw the framed picture on the florist's desk. She looked back at the man standing in front of her and noticed his name tag for the first time. "Do you think your boyfriend would take a bullet for you, Amren?"

He followed her gaze and thought about his husband working a few blocks down at the restaurant he owned. "I'd like to think my husband would do that for me, but I don't know."

"Your husband," YN said as her face softened and a smile spread across her face. "That's so sweet." The next second her face fell and she was on the verge of tears again. "I might not ever get the chance to have a husband now. But that's my fault. I went left when he said to go right." She reached across the counter and grabbed ahold of Amren's shoulders. "He should've let me take the hit. It's what I deserved. Instead, he had to act like a damn hero and jump in front of a bullet for me."

"I didn't know you were dating anyone on the team." He knew he was pushing his luck, but he just had to know which Avenger she was talking about.

YN felt her face grow warm as she began rambling. "Uh, yeah, it's not really public knowledge. Fury hates it when we start dating. Pepper and Tony have given him fits for years, and then you have Wanda and Vis—God only knows how that's going to work. And don't even get me started on Nat and Bruce. . ."

"Black Widow and the Hulk are a thing?" Amren asked as his eyes grew round.

With a bark of laughter YN shook her head. "Oh, no. And boy was that a disaster. Bruce hulked out and disappeared for two years so he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings." She scoffed and looked Amren square in the eyes. "Have you ever had to deal with a heartbroken Russian assassin? Let me tell you—it's not pretty. I didn't think one human being could consume that much vodka."

She took a deep breath and a sad look came over her face. "This is why Fury doesn't want us dating. Our emotions get in the way and we make stupid decisions." Feeling despondent again, she leaned forward and banged her head against the counter some more. "Why didn't I go right? Why did I let Steve jump in front of that bullet?"

"Captain America is your boyfriend?"

YN looked back up. "Not if he dies. Which is why I need flowers. Flowers make everything better, right?"

Amren nodded as he noticed the crazed look was back in her eye again. "Um, yeah. Of course they do."

"Then I need flowers—lots of flowers. But what kind?"

Pointing to a sign just behind YN, Amren shrugged. 

"Build Your Own Avengers Bouquet," YN read aloud as she stared in awe at the promotional banner hanging above the door. Each of her teammates was pictured next to a flower with an explanation for why it represented their character traits. Focusing in on Steve, she continued to read aloud. "Sunflowers symbolize adoration, loyalty and longevity. Yeah. Yeah, that's good. Longevity is the message I want to send. I'll take the sunflowers."

"Okay, sunflowers it is," Amren said as he grabbed a pen and an order pad. "How many would you like? A dozen? Two?"

"I don't think you understand. I'll take the sunflowers. . .all of them."

"All of them?" Amren's smile faded a bit.

YN nodded. "Steve might die. He needs all the sunflowers you've got, Amren."

Amren shifted over to the computer and pulled up the inventory page. "Um, that's a lot of sunflowers. Are you sure?"

Pulling out a credit card, YN slapped it on the counter. "I don't care how much it costs. Steve needs all the sunflowers."

"Okay," he squeaked as he began ringing up the order. "What hospital should I deliver these to?"

"Uh. . ." YN began as she suddenly realized the fault in her logic. "He's not in a hospital. . ."

"He's not in a hospital?" Amren asked in alarm before he figured it out on his own. "Ah, he's in the top secret Avenger's facility that's rumored to be around here somewhere."

"I don't know what you're talking about." YN knew she wasn't being the least bit convincing, so she quickly changed the subject. "Listen, I'll just take them to go. Don't worry about arranging them or anything. Just load them up in the back of the SUV out front and I'll take care of the rest."

Amren gave her a wink. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

YN signed her name to the credit card slip without even glancing at the price. She'd screwed up big time and this was the only thing she knew to do. 

By the time Steve awoke in the med bay, his tiny room was filled to the brim with sunflowers. Glancing over, he saw YN, still in her bloody tactical gear, curled up in a chair sleeping.

"Did you buy the whole flower shop?"

At the sound of his voice, she awoke and was by his side in an instant. Running her hands down his face, tears began streaming down hers. "Maybe. But they worked, so it's all good."

Steve smiled and closed his eyes again as the pain meds coursing through his veins pulled him back under. "I like sunflowers. . .remind me of you."

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 344 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Sunflowers seem like the perfect choice for Steve, don’t they? I’ve already gone over the different meanings for roses in my T’Challa story, so I wanted something different for this one. Do you think all those sunflowers helped Steve’s recovery? They probably didn’t hurt, and they made her feel a little better considering she was being pretty rough on herself. We all know Steve is a selfless idiot that would take a bullet for anyone because he thinks he’s not only invincible, but also obligated to do so. He’s such an idiot, but at least he’s our idiot, right? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
